Problem: Jimmy owns a cube-shaped container that measures $10$ inches on each side. He fills this container with water until it is half full. Then he throws ten giant ice cubes that measure $2$ inches on each side into the container. In inches cubed, how much of the container is unoccupied by ice or water?
Solution: First let's compute the volume of the container. The container measures $10\times10\times10$ so its volume is  $$10\cdot10\cdot10=10^3=1000$$inches cubed. Since the container is only half full, there are $$\frac{1}{2}\cdot10^3=500$$inches cubed of water in it. Additionally, there are ten ice cubes each with a volume of $2^3$. This means that the total volume of the ice cubes is $$10\cdot2^3=10\cdot8=80.$$Altogether, the water and the ice cubes occupy $500+80=580$ inches cubed. This means that there are $1000-580=\boxed{420}$ inches cubed of space in the container unoccupied by water and ice.